The Perfect Weekend
by addie.obsessed
Summary: Addek short one-shot fluff inspired by the season 2 deleted scene where they talk about the place with the bed and the sheets
Derek slammed down the hood of the trunk, as Addison jumped into the passenger seat, excitement bubbling through her body.
'Are you sure you've packed everything?' she asked, practically jumping up and down.  
'Yes your highness! And I made sure that all one hundred pairs of shoes were in there.' he joked.  
'Hey!' she protested, giggling despite herself. She couldn't believe they were actually going on vacation together. Only a few months ago she was begging him not to leave, desperately pounding on the door in the rain and now here they were, right back how they used to be. Happy. Addison let out a sigh of content subconsciously, and Derek stared at her puzzled.  
'What are you thinking about?' he asked, amused when a slight blush sprung to her cheeks.  
'Oh nothing. Just how extremely happy I am that you picked me' she grinned, reaching across to the drivers side to take his hand.  
Derek wrapped his warm palm around hers and looked into her eyes, feeling a twinge in his chest when he was reminded of that horrible time when they were apart. But they were past that now and he couldn't be more happy if he tried.  
'That's enough of that, let's get going! I wonder if the place will still be as good as we remembered it?' Addison asked, and they dissolved into friendly chatter as they embarked on the journey to the lake.

The time whizzed by and they soon found themselves at their destination, just as excited as before, if not a little achey from being contained in the car for so many hours.  
'Ugh, I need to stretch my legs, I'm getting some serious cramp' Addison grumbled, climbing out of her seat and landing on shaky legs. She walked around to the back of the car and stopped suddenly, marvelling at the view. A giant lake stretched out in front of them with glimmering ripples spreading out across its surface, the sun showered rays of light all over the dazzling water while rainbows refracted off it, and luscious green trees danced around the edges swaying slightly in the wind. Addison breathed in as she admired the pure beauty before her, and Derek came to join her.  
'I don't think even a glioma is as stunning as this' he whispered, in awe. Addison agreed, shaking her head. She could sense it already that this was going to be a great weekend.  
'Let's head in and unpack' she suggested, moving back towards the car to grab their bags. Derek came over to help and they walked into the lodge, laden down but excited. A friendly porter showed them to their room and Addison and Derek were left to explore.  
'Oh look at the fireplace! she breathed, taking in the beautiful marble mantle with her eyes.  
'And it's the bed!' She squealed, thrilled to see it was exactly the same as before.  
'And the sheets!' Derek chimed in, running over to jump onto the bed. Addison followed him and they bounced on it together, giggling like kids. Holding hands, they turned to face each other, and Addison was thrilled to see the biggest smile on Derek's face. It was just like old times. She reached up to brush a piece of stray hair off her face and noticed a menu stood on the nightstand.  
'Derek' she whispered, as if she was hiding the world's biggest secret.  
'What is it?' he asked, lifting his body up slightly so he could see over her head. It was then that he laid eyes on what she had seen.  
'Addie, it's the room service menu!' he exclaimed, reaching over her to grab it.  
'I know! Ugh, this is so perfect Der. We have to order every single thing on it!' she laughed, moving Derek's hand so she could open it.  
'Ooh trout, I know how much you love that!' he joked, causing her mouth to twist into a pout.  
'Mmm spring lamb, I know you like your meat young' she teased, only to see a frown form on Derek's face.  
'Addie, that wasn't funny.' he mumbled, feeling guilty about the intern all over again.  
'Derek it was just a joke, lighten up! If I can make a joke out of it you should be able to take one' she retorted, sensing the tension growing between them. A few seconds of silence went by, until Addison broke it.  
'Guess what I want to eat first' she smiled, knowing that Derek would be sure to get it right. He studied the menu for a few seconds, and then bingo. He had it.  
'Double bacon cheeseburger!' he shouted and she threw herself into his arms.  
'Yes!' she whispered into his chest, feeling his heart beating against her cheek. They laid there for a little while, peaceful, until Derek moaned about being hungry and Addison went to the phone to place their order.

Later on, bellies satisfied and hearts full of love, Derek suggested that they go and row on the lake. After some persuading Addison reluctantly agreed. She wasn't one for the water, but she was willing to do anything to make Derek happy. They left their room and made their way over to the lake, where she climbed into a rickety rowing boat followed by Derek. They floated across the surface until they reached the middle and Derek put his oar down.  
'What are you doing?' Addison asked, puzzled as to why they weren't rowing across the whole lake.  
'Come here' Derek hushed her, holding his arms open. She slowly edged her way over the boat to him as it wobbled precariously. When she reached him, she sat in his lap, back to his chest and stared out across the lake. The sight was spectacular. Moonlight cast stripes across the water and stars burned brightly in the sky. Swans were emerging from the reeds and swimming in circles, as crickets chirped in the distance.  
'I love you, you know that?' Derek whispered into her ear, tucking a stray red curl behind it. Addison smiled and turned her head slightly.  
'I've always known that' she replied, leaning back into his embrace.  
Derek kissed the top of her head and they sat there, watching the nighttime animals in their home, feeling closer than ever before. That was when Addison knew that everything was going to be just alright from now on, and she felt her heart bursting with pure joy. It was the perfect weekend.


End file.
